User talk:NickyLinnea
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Cutlass Title.png page. We hope that you enjoy your stay here, and if you have any problems or questions, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Sasank5678 (Talk) 22:09, July 1, 2010 Hi Hi Nicky! Welcome to the PiratesOnline Wikia! I think you have seen me once or twice in the game. My pirate's name is Sven Seaeagle and sometimes I chat with Obsidion in the game. I really like your broadsword picture on the Category:Broadsword page. How did you do it? (I am not technically inclined). Fair Winds! Sasank5678 (talk) 09:26, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Culluh Hai :D Example: Lost Sword of El Patron Nicky! Hope this Helps! This might help you for your Weapon Classes programme. Anyway, I am going to rename it as Weapon Groups, savvy? See this, it was made by ElizaCreststeel - Lord Midhav 01:16, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Actually Mid I didn't make the chart. someone else was kind enough to. i borrowed it to show what we could do. Pistol I really like what you did to Category:Pistol. How do you add colors and colored writing? I'd really like to know. Please Respond- 23:39, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I'm glad you like it. :) This is the code for "Famed Pistol" Famed Pistol table style="color:#6782c9;">'Famed Pistol' " from the end, to be able to paste it here) This code is for coloring the letters: style="color:#6782c9;" This is for the background: bgcolor="#131524" You can also type the name of a color instead of a number code. It would be like this: bgcolor="blue" I wanted to match the colors from the weapon cards so I used the eyedropper tool in Adobe Photoshop to get the color code. I hope this is helpful. Nicky Weapon Groups Hello, I have noticed some groups appearing within the new dolls stash (70 known dolls so far). I was wondering if these should be added to the weapon groups page or just hold off for now. Amarok413 14:10, July 11, 2010 (UTC) (forgot to log in when i first left the message) Yeah, I know there are also groups of dolls. I haven't had time to group them up and add them yet. I still have a lot that I'm trying to add. I'm also wondering how they should be displayed. I thought about separating them by the type of weapon. ...a list of all cutlass groups, sabre groups, etc. But, I think it's nice to see them with other similar weapons too. There are a lot of groups, so if I put them all on one page it's going to get pretty long. That's my plan for now though. Once I get them listed, they may need to be divided. Any suggestions? Also, feel free to add the dolls if you want to. Nicky Weapon Groups Well... when it gets too long to handle on one page... we can divide the page by group rather than by weapon. Have a separate page for Inquisition blades, and another for Fullmoon firearms. Then have a list of links (and maybe and example tag to represent the group) on the current Weapon Groups page. Also, i have most of the dolls weapon tags on my computer and i could group what i have for you and post them myself if you would like. (also if you post your replies on my talk page, I will get the message faster) Thanks Amarok413 15:44, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Grouping I do like the sound of Midhav's idea (though i would have said Simian blades instead of Primate). The problem is what to name some of them. Amarok413 15:47, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Doll Weapon Groups I added so far what I have. I will look for any more groups in the dolls list we have here on wiki. Amarok413 16:47, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Grouping.. again Well Nicky. I never said anythign about deleting your work. I really admire your commitment and work done for the article. I just thought I'd suggest (since the project is yours) that you should slightly alter the nomenclature of the groups. I'll try my luck on editing on it... I'll leave the proper planning for the master-planner Obsidion when he comes back. - Lord Midhav 17:33, July 11, 2010 (UTC) My vote! I nominated you to be an admin and KatBlueDog is incorrect! It says must be on this site for 2-3 months ''NOT ''make edits for 2-3 months, You have my support! (Jzfredskins 19:09, July 13, 2010 (UTC)) Um I just slightly edited the guidelines. Either way it will have to be 2 months to wait for you to be admin. - Lord Midhav 11:01, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Admin... Um did you know that you were an admin all along? lol. I have to consult EC about what went wrong okay? I left you a message in the shoutbox yesterday... You either have not got it... or I didn't get the reply message.- Lord Midhav 07:43, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Adminstrator Rights (Part 2) Nicky, As of right now, to finally settle some hash around here. I have pulled all admin rights for anyone not a bureaucrat. Once we get some system settled in place - BELIEVE ME - you are the first person I'm nominating. I'm just sorry it came to this. Eliza T. Creststeel 13:22, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Audio Files Thank you so much for the link. I think we need a plug-in to play the music. I tried the steps but I can't get it to play. We need to figure out how to play the music. 14:46, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Headers Hey, beautiful header for the pistol page. My friend would like to know if he could use your headers for his pirates online website. He didn't want to do it without your approval though. Amarok413 02:30, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Pic How did you get this Picture? Color Code #s Legendary Background color: 57070a Font color: ef0e0c Famed/Lost Relic Background color: 131524 Font color: 6782c9 Rare Background color: 162f12 Font color: 44813c Common Background color: 1f230c Font color: c4d400 Crude Background color: 372308 Font color: a4763a ----- Color Code ----- Color Code Legendary #ef0e0c Table Main Page #6c411f Famed #6782c9 Table Main Page #244994 Rare #44813c Table Main Page #dcccac Common #c4d400 Potions Table #bdb7bf Crude #a4763a Potions Table #b139cc Potions Table #f6e211 Potions Table #f6853f Potions Table #53c62d Potions Table #6ba4e9 Potions Table #d14138 Potions Table #b8a070 Nicky Thank You :) Hey Nicky! I'm glad you like it, I'm experimenting with Photoshop lol. I plan to make more like these for other jungles and caverns though! Thanks again for the compliment. Being a noob to wiki, I really appreciate your compliment from a great contributor such as yourself :D. Conquistador Doll Thank you for adding the picture to the page and adding it to the Weapon Groups and Fame Items articles! It's really appriciated! This Will Help. Check out my blog on the COMPLETE list of Released and Unreleased weapons (& items). Someone else on another site found it and I kept it here. It will SURELY help ye with yer Weapon Groups project. Remember to comment. :) - Lord Midhav 18:20, July 31, 2010 (UTC) My wiki can u help me get ppl on my wiki! plz! Sorry, I did not mean to upload user boxes at the same time as you.-Peter Stormshot Ok I got the Sea Dog Pistol yesterday. It is crude. This wiki claims its common. There are rarity errors with also with the : Taboo doll, Pirate doll, Clay doll, and a few more.